In a meeting containing local and remote attendees, identification of attendees in a local meeting room can be difficult, particularly for remote attendees who have a limited view of the room. Identification of online attendees can be easier because identifying information from profiles for online attendees (e.g., an attendee's name) is typically shown in a conference attendee list. In the case of a meeting room, typically the roster only includes identifying information for the profile of the room or for the profile of the person running the meeting in the room, even if there are multiple attendees present in the room.